Bilbo's Adventure
by sammy-jayne90
Summary: Bilbo thought he was a member of the company but didn't count on the leader hating him or him hurting him. He didn't count on falling in love with an elf and being friends with other elves and be wanted.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

One fine morning there was a hobbit called Bilbo Baggins and he was sitting outside of his place in his chair smoking his pipe with his eyes closed. He heard someone cough when he opened his eyes he saw a person wearing grey clothes and he had a hat and staff on him.

Bilbo said "Good morning." The stranger said "Good morning my name is Gandalf the grey." Bilbo got off his chair and got his letters out of his mailbox then he said "Goodbye Gandalf." He then walked inside and shut the door.

Gandalf went up to Bilbo's door and put a mark on it then he left to find the dwarfs he met some on the way and had told them to find the mark and the door and they did.

That night when Bilbo was about to eat the food he cooked there was a knock on the door when he opened it he saw a dwarf by the name of Dwalin so he let him in and he ate his food but then there was another knock on the door.

The next dwarf that came was called Balin and him and Dwalin started to clean up an area so that all the dwarfs would fit into the room. Fili and Kili were next and Kili said "You must be Mr Boggins then they walked in.

A few minutes later Gandalf with the rest of the dwarf and there names are Oin, Gloin, Ori, Nori, Bifur, Bofur and Bombur. They walked into Bilbo's house and ate all his food he had in the pantry.

After they had eaten all of the food there was another knock on the door so Bilbo answered in and there was the last dwarf they was waiting for his name is Thorin Oakenshield.

Gandalf and the dwarves were explaining to Bilbo that they wanted him to be part of the company to take back the mountain of Erebor from the dragon Smaug but Bilbo said "I'm not cut out for an adventure." So Bilbo went into his room to sleep from his room he could hear the dwarves singing.

When Bilbo woke up Gandalf and the dwarves were gone but the contract was still there so Bilbo looked at it and then he signed it. He ran out of his door when he packed some of his stuff to find Gandalf and the dwarves.

Bilbo saw them and yelled out "Wait I signed it." Then he handed it to Balin who said "Welcome to the company of Thorin Oakenshield." Kili and Fili lifted Bilbo up on the horse and started to head into the direction of the mountain of Erebor.

They stopped once to sleep but they always had one dwarf or two staying awake, when Thorin keeping watch with Bilbo he didn't like Bilbo so he started hitting Bilbo saying that he didn't belong with them and he never will.

Bilbo woke up the next morning and he was covered in bruises starting from his arms, chest, stomach, his ribs and the tops of his legs. Bilbo was glad that his clothes covered them.

They ended up getting chased by orcs and wargs they fought some and then they went down a hole in between two rocks but the rest got killed by the Elves. The hole led them to Rivendell the house of Lord Elrond.

When Lord Elrond came up to greet them him and Gandalf was talking in Elvish Lord Elrond led them to where they would be eating. When Lord Elrond looked at Bilbo who was sitting next to Balin flinch every time Thorin looked at him.

That evening the dwarves wanted a bath so they had one but Bilbo just wanted to explore the place so he started walking around talking with the elves he pasted. Lord Elrond was talking to Gandalf, Lady Galadriel and Saruman. When they had finished talking Lord Elrond saw Bilbo and walked over to him and said "If you would like to stay you can stay for a while."

But Bilbo just said "No I have to go with the company they need me." Then he left to go to his room. Lord Elrond watched him go but when he looked into Bilbo's eyes he could tell that he was scared of Thorin but didn't know why.

The next day Thorin, the other dwarves and Bilbo left Rivendell while Gandalf talked to Lord Elrond a bit more, Lord Elrond said "Gandalf, why is Bilbo afraid of Thorin for?" Gandalf just looked at Lord Elrond and shrugged his shoulders because he didn't know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

When Gandalf went to leave to follow the dwarves Lord Elrond sent one of his elves with him because he was afraid for Bilbo, he didn't know what Thorin had done to make Bilbo scared of him so he told his elf to watch Bilbo to make sure nothing else happened to him and to keep him safe. Lord Elrond gave his elf a piece of paper so if any elves he pasted or came across would know why he was there with the dwarves. The dwarves and Bilbo was making camp so they could sleep but not all the dwarves was sleeping some was taking watch in case some orcs went to attack them while they slept. Bilbo was sleeping and ended up having a nightmare about what Thorin had done to him.

 **Flashback**

Bilbo was walking with the dwarves when Thorin asked him to stop he had to ask him something so he did and then Thorin started to beat Bilbo saying "That they didn't need him that he was useless at cooking their food for them." Thorin kept hitting him and then pulled out his sword and cut Bilbo on his side he only stopped when he heard Balin called out his name from behind the rock that he was near.

 **End Flashback**

Bilbo woke up from his nightmare and was sweating he left the camp to have a look around but when he was out of site from the other dwarves he lifted up his shirt to check out his wound and then he ripped up some more of his other shirt he had in his bag to use it as a bandage and he wrapped it around his wound. Bilbo heard someone come up behind him so he put down his shirt, he then turned around and saw that it was Bofur.

Bofur said "What are you doing out here?" Bilbo said "I'm just looking out to see if anyone is coming." Bofur just looked at Bilbo and walked off Bilbo wasn't sure if he should tell any of the dwarves about what Thorin did to him but then he said to himself "Who would they believe Thorin their king or me a hobbit?" So he said to himself again that he wont tell them.

The next day they went to leave but Gandalf and the elf had caught up to them which Bilbo was glad about because he was going to tell Gandalf he was even more surprised when he saw an elf with him. He could see that Thorin was mad about the elf being there and knew he could take it out on him.

The elf saw Bilbo holding his side and was wondering what had happened to him. The elf looked over and saw Gandalf talking to Thorin and the other dwarves but then Thorin looked over and saw Bilbo and told him to start cooking their food so Bilbo left to find some food but not noticing that the elf followed him.

The elf saw Bilbo stop so he stood next to him and said "My name is Lindir and Lord Elrond was worried about you so he sent me with Gandalf to protect you so can you tell me why were you holding your side before?" Bilbo smiled at Lindir and was thinking of telling him so Bilbo stood up and took off his vest so he could lift up his shirt.

When Lindir saw the blood on the shirt that Bilbo had as a bandage he took it off but when he saw the cut he took off running to grab some herbs to help with the healing and to stop infections. Lindir had told Bilbo that he had to take off his shirt so he could put the herbs onto the cut but he got a nasty surprise when he saw the bruises on his arms, stomach and chest. Lindir looked sadly at Bilbo and said "Bilbo what happened to you and who did this to you?" Bilbo looked at Lindir and said "Thorin did this to me he said that I didn't belong here with the dwarves."

When Bilbo told him Lindir wasn't very happy with Thorin so they took the stuff they found for food and made it back to the camp and Bilbo made everyone breakfast, Bilbo ate with Lindir and was talking to him about the other elves they might come across. They started to head off but Bilbo walked close to Lindir when they walked past a small tree a bird come up to Lindir so he gave the bird a note and watched it fly away.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter Three_**

 ** _The bird got to Lord Elrond he read the note that Lindir wrote him and it said (My Lord Elrond, I bring you bad news about Bilbo he told me that Thorin has beaten him to the point that he has bruises on his arms, chest, stomach and the top bits of his legs and he also had a cut from Thorin too but I healed with some plants. I will keep him safe Lindir._** **) Lord Elrond was furious with what Thorin had done to Bilbo. He had become attached to Bilbo like a father would for a son.**

 **Lord Elrond knew that Lindir would look after Bilbo but he was still worried he knew that the only people who could keep Bilbo safe from Thorin would be the elves so he wrote a note to King Thranduil that if they see a group of dwarves that there would be a hobbit with them as well as one of his elves that the elf was protecting then he sent the bird off.**

 **Thorin saw the elf sticking close to Bilbo and was furious to know what Bilbo told the** **filthy elf so he just walked into the front of the group thinking that he would get Bilbo another time, they found a cave to sleep in and put a boulder over the entrance but left a gap so that air could still come through. Everyone was asleep except for Lindir he was awake watching over Bilbo while he slept.**

 **When** **h** **e** **saw Bilbo moving around a lot and that he was also looking very uncomfortable like he was having a nightmare so he went over to Bilbo and said "It's okay Bilbo you are safe with me." Bilbo then stopped moving around and just laid still. The next morning Bilbo looked at Lindir and saw how tired he looked and felt bad that Lindir had to stay up all night to watch over him but Lindir told Bilbo that he will be fine that he could go days without sleeping.**

 **After Bilbo cooked breakfast again they took the boulder away and walked out of the cave, then walked away from the cave. They saw some wargs coming with their riders so they took off running and they climbed some trees but Lindir saw Bilbo having trouble getting up the tree so he helped him then climbed up after him. Thorin looked and saw Azog and went to go fight him.**

 **Gandalf saw a moth on one of the tree leaves and whispered to it and then it flew away** **Thorin ended up getting hurt and Bilbo knew he should hate Thorin but he couldn't stand** **there and let him die so he ran towards the orc that was going to cut of Thorin's head and killed the orc. The rest of the dwarves helped even Lindir until the eagles came and saved them from the orcs and wargs.**

 **The eagles dropped them off on top of a large rock and they noticed they were halfway there to the mountain when Thorin woke up he didn't say thank you to Bilbo for saving him he hated Bilbo more then before he didn't want him there or the elf, he didn't want him to take the gold it was only his.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **King Thranduil the king of Mirkwood got Lord Elrond's letter and it had said (** ** _King Thranduil I have got one of my elves protecting someone in the company of Thorin Oakenshield and I am worried that Gandalf the grey doesn't know what it happening and wondering if you could help. Lord Elrond._** **)** **Thranduil wanted to know who it was so he called his son Legolas over to him and said "Legolas look out for a group of dwarves with an elf who is protecting someone in the group."**

 **Legolas nodded to his father and left to tell the other elves and they nodded then bowed to him. The dwarves, Gandalf, Lindir and Bilbo was walking over the hills when Bilbo saw a beast bigger then the wargs chasing them that were on their trail. He told Gandalf then they took of towards the house he told them about. That night the owner of the house called Beorn came home and he saw the dwarves, a wizard, an elf and a hobbit. He saw that the elf was awake sitting next to the hobbit.**

 **The next morning when the dwarves, Gandalf and Bilbo woke up Beorn had cooked their breakfast so they all sat at the table and started eating. Bilbo saw that Lindir was having a sleep so Beorn went up to him and said "I know that the elf is protecting you he told me when you was asleep I will protect you while he sleeps." Bilbo smiled and went back to eating.**

 **Lindir woke up and he saw that Gandalf wanted to talk to him and Beorn so Lindir walked up to Bilbo and said "Gandalf needs to speak to me will you be alright by yourself for a little while?" Bilbo nodded his head so Lindir walked to Gandalf. Bilbo went outside and he saw something on the ground so he picked it up and saw that it was an acorn from one of Beorn's trees.**

 **Bilbo was starting to stand up when he got hit with a stick so he turns and sees Thorin behind him.** **Thorin looks at Bilbo and said "Why is that elf near you and why is he here?" Bilbo didn't answer him so Thorin hit him over and over again. But Thorin still didn't stop there he decided to cut Bilbo again but this time made it deeper then before then he left.**

 **Bilbo didn't know what to do he didn't want to tell Lindir because he didn't want Lindir to blame himself for not being there. So Bilbo wouldn't say anything to him and he went inside and Gandalf told them that it was time to go and they left and headed up** **to Mirkwood. When they was walking Lindir saw a smirk on Thorin's face and couldn't figure out why he was smirking.**

 **They was halfway through Mirkwood the spider's were coming down and went to attack the dwarves, Bilbo saw one heading towards Lindir so he pushed him out of the way and killed the spider. Lindir was grateful that Bilbo saved him but he could tell that something was wrong with him but before he could ask Bilbo what was wrong he looked next to him and saw that Bilbo was gone.**

 **Bilbo had lost his way through Mirkwood when Legolas looked at the dwarves he saw an elf and saw him just looking around then the elf took off running. Legolas told the guards to take the dwarves to his father and he ran after the elf. Lindir was searching for Bilbo when he felt someone touch his shoulder he turned around and saw** **that it was Legolas the king's son so he bowed.**

 **Legolas said "Where are you going, you look like you are looking for someone?" Lindir looked at Legolas and said "I am looking for someone a hobbit that goes by Bilbo I am his protector." Legolas told him he would help him look for Bilbo they heard groans so they followed the noises and then they saw Bilbo laying in front of a tree close to falling unconscious. Lindir ran to Bilbo and picked him up halfway carrying him back to the kingdom Bilbo had passed out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 **In the kingdom the guards had come back with the dwarves the king told them to lock them up in the dungeon while he talked to Thorin Oakenshield, Thranduil didn't want to mention anything about the person under the protection of the elf so they just talked about the dwarves wanting to reclaim their homeland. Thorin said something that upset Thranduil so he told the guards to take him to the dungeon as well.**

 **Legolas and Lindir came back carrying Bilbo when Thranduil saw Bilbo he thought he was beautiful but when Legolas told him they needed a healer his face changed, he showed them to the healers room where Lindir lifted up Bilbo's shirt and saw the new bruises and cut on him. Lindir was furious when he saw the new cut and bruises that he left the room.**

 **Both Legolas and Thranduil followed him and then Thranduil said "I guess that it is the hobbit that you are protecting?" When Lindir nodded his head he led him to the library where he wrote Lord Elrond a letter and Thranduil got one of his elves to go instructing him that he bring Lord Elrond back with him.**

 **The elves name is Feren and he rode as fast as he could with the note from Thranduil, the healers did the best they could but it was enough that Bilbo could still do this but he still had marks on him Lord Elrond was the best healer so they would get him to heal him more.**

 **When Lord Elrond got the note he was furious so he went with Feren and as well as some of his guards to Mirkwood Bilbo needed him, they made it to Mirkwood and Legolas showed Elrond to where Bilbo was and when they walked in they saw both Lindir and Thranduil by Bilbo's side. Elrond went about healing Bilbo and also healed the cut more.**

 **Lindir though that Elrond would be mad at him but he wasn't. The next morning when Bilbo woke up one of the guards took him to where Elrond, Lindir, Thranduil and Legolas was and when he saw both Elrond and Lindir he ran to them and hugged them both. Elrond introduced Bilbo to Thranduil and Legolas then Bilbo bowed to both of them.**

 **B** **ilbo spent most of his time with Thranduil, Lindir, Legolas, Elrond and the other elves learning all he could about them. Gandalf had turned back toward Mirkwood when he saw Lord Elrond go in there when he got to the Kingdom Elrond had told Gandalf about the bruises and the cuts that Thorin had put on Bilbo and wasn't impressed.**

 **Thranduil had decided to help Thorin with his quest but him and his elves were going as well as Elrond and his guards. Bilbo ended up riding on a horse in front of Lord Elrond who Bilbo saw as a father and Lindir as a brother. When the dwarves and elves made it to laketown Lindir helped Bilbo off the horse so he could stretch his legs, Bilbo saw a man a** **nd went up to him.**

 **Lindir followed Bilbo when he went up to the man and he said "Good morning my name is Bilbo and this is Lindir (pointing to the Elf.)" The man smiled and said "Good morning my name is Bard." Bilbo told him about the quest and the dragon and had told him he would help if he needed it. So Bilbo and Lindir walked away to find the others on the way back Bilbo noticed two people talking to two girls and when they turned around Bilbo saw his sister Belladonna and her husband Drogo Baggins. Bilbo noticed that Belladonna was pregnant so he went over to them so they could meet the others.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

When Bilbo and Lindir took Belladonna and Drogo to meet the others when they got to them Bilbo introduced everyone to them. Bilbo said "How far are you Belladonna?" Drogo looked at Bilbo and then Belladonna said "I'm due any day." Bilbo was happy that he was going to have a niece or nephew.

Everyone was happy to meet Bilbo's sister and brother-in-law, when Bilbo told Belladonna that he saw Lord Elrond and Lindir as a father and brother she smiled she knew that their father didn't really spend much time with them when they was little.

After everyone had met them the dwarves, Bilbo, Gandalf and the elves left to the lonely mountain Bilbo told Belladonna and Drogo to stay in Lake Town with Bard and his children and when they leave you two go with them.

When they got to the door Thorin put the key into the door then pushed it so it would open, they all went in but then Thorin told Bilbo to go down to get the Arkenstone the elves didn't want Bilbo to go down there where the dragon was but he had to go so he did.

A few hours later Bilbo came out the door and was frightened so he ran to Elrond and Lindir and told them that the dragon was awake and they saw the dragon crash through the door, then the dragon headed for Lake Town. Bilbo started freaking out Belladonna was down there so Bilbo ran past everyone and headed down the mountain.

The elves went after Bilbo and when they got to Lake Town Bilbo started shouting "BELLADONNA where are you?" When he got no answer he looked around for her but he couldn't find her anywhere. He headed to Bard's house and saw dead orcs on the ground then he saw Drogo he had an arrow in his side but was still alive.

Bilbo ran to Drogo and so did Elrond they started to heal him when Drogo said "Belladonna went with Bard and his children to the mountain after Bard had killed the dragon." Elrond picked up Drogo and they all headed back to the mountain, when they got there they saw that Thorin and the other dwarves had taken back the mountain of Erebor.

When Bilbo got reunited with Belladonna he waited until he got to Elrond's tent with the other elves and he pulled the Arkenstone out of his pocket and the elves looked at him. They knew that if Thorin found out that Bilbo had the Arkenstone he would be in trouble so they decided to forget they saw it.

The next day Dain Thorin's cousin came with his army of dwarves and then the orcs came and everyone started fighting Elrond and Lindir was near Bilbo but when they looked down they saw that he wasn't there any more so they went looking for him.


End file.
